1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cylinders, and particularly to a cylinder for positioning a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
A cylinder may be used to push a workpiece, for positioning the workpiece. Many cylinders include a cylinder body defining a receiving chamber, a piston and a push rod received in the receiving chamber. The cylinder body may define two openings at opposite ends communicating with the receiving chamber. The piston may be movably received in the receiving chamber, a first end of the push rod may be fixed to the piston, and a second end of the push rod may extend out of the cylinder body via one opening. The push rod may be used to push a workpiece, for positioning the workpiece. However, the workpiece is just pushed by the push rod along a longitudinal direction of the push rod, which results in the workpiece being not able to be positioned in other directions. Thus the workpiece can slide along other directions, which results in an imprecise positioning of the workpiece and possible damage to the workpiece.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.